A Lonely Road
by Mikazuki Mitsukai
Summary: No one speaked as the substitute shinigami held her in his arms. okay, sorry! i put the wrong chap in CaptainxVice Captain! It supposed to be this fic! Once again, sorry!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary; No one speaked. They just staring at the little body in the arms of a certain orange haired shinigami. Her face was pale and without expression. Her zanpakuto lying by her side. The snow color of the zanpakuto faded to grey asn the life of the owner's disapear.**

_Chapter 1_

_Rukia… Sweet Rukia…_

No one speaked. They just staring at the little body in the arms of a certain orange haired shinigami. Her face was pale and without expression. Her zanpakuto lying by her side. The snow color of the zanpakuto faded to grey asn the life of the owner's disapear.

His body was trembled. His arms circled around her petite body protectively, as if she would disapear if he let go. His eyes never went from her face. Her beautiful face. The face of someone he love with all of his heart and soul. And he realize it just now.

Kuchiki Byakuya stood in front of him. He refused to speak since he was not sure that he would scream or not at that moment. Its not that it's normal. He just couldn't. Scream and cry just making it worst. It means that he actually confessed that Rukia was dead. He would never dare. Despite his stoic attitude, he really broke down with the death of his sister. The one he cares the most and he protect all this years… his mind refused (just like any other shinigamis) that his little princess, Rukia, has gone. Rukia…

"Why her?" Ichigo whispered. No one answered. Byakuya stare at the boy with agony. He know how much the boy love his little princess, and now he had no chance to confess those feelings, never know about Rukia's feeling for him. "Why her for Kami's sake!?" Ichigo shouted. A single tears fall on his cheek, something he never did for years. Cry.

Byakuya closed his eyes for a moment. Picturing Rukia in his mind. Rukia in the form of a five year old girl. His sweet little sister… the little girl that grows up from an innocent little kid to a skillful woman in front of his eyes. Byakuya would give everything in this world to have his sister back. Even he would be glad to pass Rukia to the boy, if it means that Rukia alives. Everything. But now he couldn't. Thanks for Gin who had stabed her, now his Rukia would never come back. He knew how hurt the regret the boy feels. So he did something he never did before.

"She is safe now." Byakuya whispered. Ichigo looked at him in an expression that he never shows in front of anyone else but himself before; regret, remorse, sad…

"No one would ever hurt her. Not anymore." Ichigo noded. He looked at the shinigami girl in his arms once again. Memorised every little detail about her. Everything. Just to remind him of her. So would never forget her. After all, he couldn't, could he?

"Kuchiki taicho, Kurosaki Ichigo." Yamamoto soutaicho calls. The two just merely noded. "Let her go." Yamamoto whispered. Never in a million years Yamamoto Shigekuni Genryuusai says such a word. With regret and pain.

The two noded. They looked at her face once again and Ichigo kiss her forehead before she disapears into snow, and then… into nothing. All of shinigamis in Seireitei watch in sadness as the snow flies away from them. To the place where she would never feel pain.

See you again… Rukia.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary; No one speaked. They just staring at the little body in the arms of a certain orange haired shinigami. Her face was pale and without expression. Her zanpakuto lying by her side. The snow color of the zanpakuto faded to grey asn the life of the owner's disapear.**

_Chapter 2_

_Hei…_

Its been two years since the event. Ever since, Ichigo never let himself fall to any other girl than Rukia. He has enough pain memories and doesn't need more. He felt bad to himself, about why the closest womans in his life must gone. Both of them. His mom… Rukia… none of them stayed long.

Ichigo stopped walking and looked at the snow that falls to his hand. So pure and innocent. Reminds him a lot to a certain petite girl. He felt tears stung behind his eyes and the urge to scream fell on him all of the sudden. But not here. Not in the street with cold breeze of December freeze everything on his way.

The snow melt into water in his bare, warm hand. _Just like a girl I know._ He thinks. He glanced to his left and saw a girl standing under a tree, just a few feet away from him. She's looking at him with a gentle smile on her face. Her fair skin doesn't seem to feel the cold of the air. Her now waist length black hair flows with the wind. Her delicate feature is so familiar. And those eyes… those violet eyes shining with light behinds them. He could see happiness trough it, as if he could reach her soul at that moment.

He stood still, and so does she. The looked at each other for five minutes full before she speaks; "Hei…"

"Hei!" he answered, this time, smiling. Her smile grow wider, and before Ichigo realize it, he has a pair of slender arms around his waist and the sweet scent of her raven hair in the air. He wraps his arms around her, knowing that this time, she'd stay. She'd be here. With him. After all these years, she'll finally be here. She's not a ghost. He knows that because he could see the smile of the passing people at them. He close his eyes, wanting to treasure this moment. To feel the girl in his embrace again after a long time. To memorise her scent again.

"I miss you." She whispered to his chest.

"I miss you too." He answered. Unknown to him, a tall figure stood behind the tree, watching them with a little sad smile on his lips. His black hair holded by a white kenseikan and a slim sword hanging on his waist. He glance at his little sister and the boy. _They're happy now_. He thinks. _And now she's safe_. He turns and, with his sword, opened a gate that'd let him back to Soul Society. He can smile now. She was safe and that's what matters.


End file.
